Inverter-integrated electric compressors in which inverter devices are integrally incorporated are used as air conditioner compressors installed in electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and the like. This inverter-integrated electric compressor is configured so that high-voltage direct current power supplied from a power supply unit installed in a vehicle is converted to three-phase alternating current power of a specified frequency, which is then applied to the electric motor so that the electric motor is driven.
An inverter device is, for example, provided on a high-voltage power line from a power supply, and includes high-voltage electrical components, such as a coil, a capacitor, and the like, forming a noise removal filter circuit, a power substrate on which is mounted a switching circuit formed of a plurality of switching elements (power elements), such as IGBT and the like, converting direct current power into three-phase alternating current power, a control substrate on which is mounted a control circuit, such as a CPU or the like, operated at low voltage, a busbar interconnecting the high-voltage electrical components, the power substrate, the control substrate, and the like. The inverter device is configured to convert direct current power input via a P-N terminal into three-phase alternating current power, and to output the power from a UVW terminal.
As the above-described inverter device, Patent Literature 1 discloses an inverter device, where an integrated inverter module is disposed, provided with an intelligent power module (IPM) and a control substrate on a metal base plate, in an inverter box provided on a housing side, a noise removal filter circuit is provided, formed by a high-voltage electrical component, such as a coil, a capacitor, or the like, being mounted on a resin substrate, inside a junction box provided on a top surface of the inverter box, the inverter box is sealed by covering the top surface of the inverter box with the junction box as a cover member, and the filter circuit and the P-N terminal of the IPM are connected by the busbar.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses an inverter device, where a power conversion substrate having a coil, a capacitor, a switching element, and the like mounted thereon is fixed and installed, via a fixing tool such as a bolt, a nut, or the like, on an inner surface side of a substrate cover covering an inverter housing section provided on a housing side, via a cover-side resilient member, and the substrate cover is fixed and installed relative to the housing so that the coil and capacitor are disposed in an insertion recess on the housing side and the switching element is disposed on an element-facing surface on the housing side.